1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge type liquid feeding container having a cartridge for housing a liquid such as cosmetic ink, writing ink, correction liquid, etc, and capable of feeding out the liquid inside the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a container housing a liquid of this kind and capable of feeding the liquid, there is the one described in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-14844. The liquid container described in this Official Gazette is comprised of a barrel body in which a coating liquid storing portion is formed, a threaded bar projectingly provided at a piston slidably fitted in the storing portion, and a rotary cylinder integrally connecting an inner cylinder member and an outer cylinder member. The outer cylinder member has a ring protruded rib and an engaging claw capable of being resilient in an axial direction in a tip end portion of the outer cylinder so that the ring protruded rib is press-fitted into a ring groove at the rear end of the barrel body to rotatably connect the rotary cylinder to the barrel body, and the engaging claw of the outer cylinder member is elastically meshed with a ratchet tooth integrally formed in a circumferential direction in the barrel body to construct a ratchet mechanism. A threaded hole is provided in the inner cylinder member of the rotary cylinder to be screwed onto the threaded bar. Two plane portions formed on both sides over the entire length of the threaded bar are slidably fitted into a slide hole formed in a partition wall of the rear end of the storing portion of the barrel body, and the threaded bar is advanced without being rotated by the rotation of the rotary cylinder to press the piston in the axial direction to supply a coating liquid.
When the rotary cylinder is rotated with respect to the barrel body, relative rotation occurs between the inner cylinder member of the rotary cylinder and the threaded bar because the threaded bar is slidably fitted in the slide hole formed in the partition wall of the rear end portion of the storing portion of the barrel body, and the threaded bar advances by thread engagement between the threaded bar and the threaded hole of the rotary cylinder to press the piston in the axial direction to make it possible to supply a coating liquid to a tip end of the barrel body.
However, with the liquid container described in this Official Gazette, when the liquid stored in the coating liquid storing portion is used up, the liquid container itself cannot be reused, and is thrown away after only one use, which is a waste of resources. When the content of the liquid is desired to be replaced and used temporarily, there is no other way but to use another liquid container.
The liquid container described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-299442 has the same problems as Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-14844.